Mientras dormías
by mutemuia
Summary: Él lo intentó, de veras que sí… Pero las mentiras no hacían más que enredarse a su alrededor…
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece, Nakamura sensei no me deja… Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la película de 1995 del mismo nombre (¿o sí?). En cualquier caso, créditos a sus respectivos propietarios.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS DORMÍAS**

Dicen los testigos que la chica golpeó el parabrisas, luego voló sobre el techo del vehículo, hasta caer por la parte de atrás.

Dicen que su uniforme, de un brillante color rosa, hacía un obsceno contraste con el rojo sobre el asfalto.

Dicen que ella no llevaba el casco y que el otro se saltó el semáforo.

Dicen que el conductor no paró. Que siguió adelante, con la telaraña de cristales rotos dibujada en el parabrisas. La policía lo detuvo una hora después.

Mogami Kyoko ingresó en coma. No respondía a los estímulos externos, pero su corazón seguía latiendo. Un TAC confirmó los peores temores del médico que la atendió. Fue operada de urgencia, para aliviar la presión intracraneal. Le afeitaron la cabeza, trepanaron su cráneo y drenaron la hemorragia subdural. Aspiraron, limpiaron, verificaron que no hubiera ni el más mínimo coágulo o partícula extraña que pudiera causar complicaciones o generar una infección.

Luego, cuando el resto de sus heridas fue atendido, ya solo quedaba esperar.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Juro solemnemente que este fic será en su mayor parte comedia. Pero algo de drama ha de haber como contrapunto XD_

 _Aviso desde ya que serán capítulos CORTOS. Téngame paciencia, plís…_


	2. Chapter 2

La culpa era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Cuando Kyoko salió de Intensivos y le dieron una habitación, Ren se quedó allí. Tomó una silla, la colocó junto a la cama y se sentó, y por fin hizo lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace siete días. Tomó su mano, pequeña, fría, laxa, entre las suyas, y se la llevó a los labios. Cerró los ojos y su pecho tembló con un suspiro entrecortado.

Y allí se quedó…

Desde entonces, Ren no se aparta de su lado, porque teme que si lo hace, Kyoko se le escapará de entre los dedos para siempre. Así que permanece allí sentado, los hombros vencidos, y velando su sueño...

Nadie se atrevió a echarlo de allí.

Ni siquiera el Taisho…


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Kyoko dormía, Ren hablaba con ella. Le leía cuentos de hadas, de princesas… Veían 'juntos' todas las películas de Disney en el televisor de la habitación… Pero cuando el horario de visitas terminaba y los demás que también amaban a Kyoko marchaban, él le contaba en voz baja la historia del niño que ella una vez conoció, del niño que creció para convertirse en la mentira que era Tsuruga Ren…

Un mes ha pasado pero él no se da por vencido. Todos le dicen que ya todo queda en manos de los dioses, y que él no podría hacer nada, le dicen que vuelva al mundo, pero él se niega a dejarla. Poco le importaba sobrecargar de trabajo a Yashiro o perder contrato tras contrato… Necios… ¿Acaso no saben que todo, todo lo que tiene, lo daría con gusto por volver a mirarse en el oro de sus ojos?

Esos mismos ojos que ahora lo están mirando, turbios y llenos de confusión.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko parpadea, tratando de adaptarse a la luz que hay en la habitación. Ren la mira, olvidándose de respirar, con los ojos maravillados y el corazón bailando de alegría. El libro de cuentos que tenía en su regazo cae al suelo y se apresura a apretar el botón de aviso.

—Estás en el hospital, querida —dice la enfermera que ha venido corriendo. La chequea, la revisa, y comprueba sus constantes. Ren la observa, aún sin creerse que de verdad ha despertado—. Es normal que estés confundida, pero todo está bien.

Kyoko abre la boca para hablar pero de su garganta solo sale un graznido áspero.

Ren toma de la mesita de noche un vaso de agua con una pajita, y lo coloca frente a su boca, que Kyoko bebe con avidez.

—Gra-Gracias… —dice ella con la voz enronquecida, como si su garganta se hubiera convertido en papel de lija. Él le sonríe y su sonrisa parece llenar de luz la habitación. Ella tiene que cerrar los ojos—. ¿Y us-ted… quién es, s-señor?


	5. Chapter 5

—Pues su novio, señorita —responde la enfermera.

—No… No… —balbucea Ren, sin saber si dice que no porque no es su novio o porque ella no lo reconoce.

—N-No… —trata de decir Kyoko, ese extraño no puede ser su novio: ella se había jurado no volver a amar.

—Oh, vamos, joven —le replica a Ren la enfermera, con desparpajo—. No sea tan cohibido. Si toda la planta lo sabe… —Luego le da dos palmaditas suaves a Kyoko en el hombro—. No te preocupes, querida. Es normal estar algo desorientada al principio —Kyoko la mira aún con los ojos llenos de bruma—. Quién sino tu novio se pasaría las noches aquí, velando tu sueño…

—Pero señora, por favor… —trata de decir Ren, antes de que revele más de la cuenta…

—Cuidándote con tanto amor y dedicación —continúa ella, ignorando a Ren y dejándolo en vergüenza, que es algo que suelen hacer las señoras mayores solo porque sí (y porque pueden…)—. Y te lee cuentos de hadas, de hermosas princesas…

Kyoko cierra los ojos, tratando de someter el vértigo de la noticia. El mundo le da vueltas, y le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Novio? ¿Cómo va a tener novio alguien como ella? Pero _él_ la conoce…

—Mogami-san, yo… —dice Ren, colocándose a su lado.

—Ah, pero qué respetuoso es… —interrumpe de nuevo la enfermera, divertida—. Tienes mucha suerte con él, jovencita.

Ren se llevó la mano a la frente. Ojalá la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.


	6. Chapter 6

Están a solas en la habitación. La enfermera les ha dejado para buscar al doctor de guardia y casi es la hora de visitas. Ambos callan, cada uno por sus propias razones, y el suave murmullo de la tele encendida es lo único que se escucha. Él, sentado en esa silla en la que lleva un mes, y Kyoko, a su lado, en la cama; los dos fingen que le están prestando atención al televisor.

—¿Y s-su… nombre-es…? —dice ella más tarde, arrastrando las palabras con esa voz falta de uso. A él se le parte el alma.

—Tsuruga Ren —responde, aclarándose la garganta; y él se pregunta cómo es que ella no puede escuchar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos… _No lo recuerda…_

—¿Tam-bién es… actor?

Él deja salir un suspiro, de esos que son gritos del alma herida, pero tan solo responde un susurro:

—Sí.

Y luego vuelven a callar.

La somnolencia cae sobre ella, pero Kyoko sacude la cabeza para espantarla. En la tele ponen un comercial. Es un anuncio de colonia para hombres, nada nuevo, nada extraño, veinte segundos de actuación a mayor gloria del producto y del modelo masculino, pero Kyoko abre mucho los ojos y contiene la respiración.

Porque el hombre del anuncio no se parece al que se sienta a su lado. Es el mismo, sin duda, pero el de la tele (un dios, seguro) no tiene los ojos irritados por la falta de sueño o el mal dormir, ni círculos azules de preocupación bajo los ojos. Pero _ese hombre_ es su novio.

Y ella sabe, con esa certeza propia de los desmemoriados, que ella es la causa de su desmejoramiento.

Y maldita sea, que los dioses la perdonen, pero por una vez se siente bien que se preocupen por una y no al revés.

Vale que no lo recuerde (todavía), pero por de pronto, en estos diez minutos que lleva despierta, este hombre ha demostrado ser mejor novio de lo que jamás pudiera llegar a ser Shotaro en toooda su vida.

¡Sin duda!


	7. Chapter 7

Ren se pasa la mano por la nuca, un tanto incómodo, mientras Kyoko sigue mirando al Tsuruga Ren del televisor.

—Ooooh —la escucha decir muy bajito.

Cuando el anuncio termina, ella evita su mirada y se voltea muy despacio (o el mundo empezará a girar sin permiso) para tomar el vaso de agua, pero Ren se le adelanta. Solo entonces ella le dedica una mirada indescifrable que a él le hace estremecer y ella trata de tomar el vaso de sus manos. Pero no puede. El agarre de sus dedos es débil, y apenas tiene fuerzas para sostenerlo. Ahora es Ren quien le dedica una mirada incognoscible, pero que por lo visto, ella de alguna manera comprende, porque deja caer las manos en su regazo. Y solo entonces, con un suspiro de resignación, bebe del vaso que _su novio_ le ofrece.

Ella bebe y le mira a través de sus largas pestañas con una curiosidad indisimulada. Le mira como si le viera por primera vez (lo cual no está tan lejos de su nueva realidad…), pero sobre todo le mira _de verdad…_

—¿Y… cuán-to hace —le pregunta ella por fin— que nos conocemos?

Sí, eso. ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Dos años o doce?

¿Qué le dirás, Kuon?

Pero el grito de Onee-samaaaa que se escuchó desde el pasillo le libró de tener que dar una respuesta.

Salvado por la campana. O para el caso, por María-chan…


	8. Chapter 8

—¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA! —bramó el doctor a todo pulmón. La cama de su paciente estaba completamente rodeada por las visitas. ¿Y qué diantres hacía allí un cosaco de la Rusia Imperial? El bigote le sentaba, y desde luego, parecía auténtico… Pero ese no es el punto—. ¡HE DICHO FUERA!

Les dedica una mirada asesina (o todo lo asesina que puede ser una mirada que proviene de alguien que ha jurado proteger la vida*) y cuando los tiene a todos en el pasillo, cierra la puerta de su paciente con suavidad.

—No la alteren —les ordena, encarándolos—. No le hace bien a su estado.

—Pero doctor… —protestan ellos.

—¡Ni peros ni nada! —les increpa con severidad—. La señorita Mogami acaba de despertar después de un mes en coma, y lo que menos necesita son nervios, gritos y alboroto a su alrededor —les echó otra mirada de las suyas—. Y ustedes no ayudan EN NADA portándose así…

Ellos tuvieron a bien mostrarse compungidos.

—Así que mucho cuidadito con causarle un disgusto o ponerla nerviosa… —continuó el doctor—. Solo los dejaré pasar, y eso te incluye a ti, pequeña escandalosa —María se ocultó un poquito detrás de su abuelo, el cosaco—, si prometen comportarse.

—Sí, señor… —responde María algo azorada—. Solo queremos verla despierta…

El doctor suspiró. Tendría que confiar en ellos…

Pero que esperen un rato.

Eso, por salvajes…

.

* * *

.

 *** NOTA:** uno de los principios éticos básicos de la práctica médica es el de _primum non nocere_ , "ante todo, no hacer daño", es decir, proteger y actuar siempre en favor del paciente y no perjudicarlo, en la medida de lo posible.


	9. Chapter 9

—¡UN MES! —exclama Kyoko, llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. ¡He perdido un mes de mi vida!

—Pero al menos tiene una vida a la que volver, señorita… —le replica el doctor, algo incómodo por el brillo de esas lágrimas. Esta era una conversación que debían mantener a solas, sin toda esa caterva de salvajes que aguardaba fuera.

—¿Disculpe?

—Si no la hubieran operado nada más llegar —le dice con voz seria—, no estaríamos sosteniendo esta conversación…

Ella contiene el aliento y un escalofrío de miedo le sacude los huesos.

—No se preocupe tanto, señorita Mogami —le dice el doctor, suavizando por fin ese tono un tanto hosco—. Lo importante es que esté bien… Sí, necesitará un poco de rehabilitación para recuperar las fuerzas en brazos y piernas, pero eso será todo. Ha sido usted muy afortunada…

—Visto así… —dice Kyoko, con un mohín que acepta solo a medias su valoración de lo sucedido. Mejor hubiera sido que no le hubiera pasado nada, piensa ella. Pero en fin…

—Así es como tiene que verlo… —le 'recomienda' él—. A ver, señorita, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda?

—Salir del Darumaya después del desayuno —responde ella, tras pensarlo un momento—. Con la bici…

—Lo imaginaba… —concedió él con un suspiro—. Es normal que pierda el recuerdo de los momentos previos al accidente. Puede que algún día los recupere o puede que no. Pero no se agobie por eso…

—Pero doctor… —le interrumpe Kyoko, adelantando un poco el torso y bajando la voz, avergonzada—. Es que por lo visto tengo novio —susurra, mirando a un lado y a otro, no sea que alguien la escuche—. ¡Yo! ¡Precisamente yo!

—Pues ¿felicidades? —le responde el galeno, alzando una ceja con extrañeza.

—No, doctor… —niega ella con la cabeza, acción esta que le supone un violento mareo inmediato y una mirada de reconvención por parte de su médico—. Quiero decir que no recuerdo a ningún novio. De antes… Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Hmm… ¿No lo conoce o no lo recuerda?

—No sé… —responde ella, ladeando la cabeza (con cuidado)—. Él sí parece conocerme… Y además, por lo visto no se ha apartado de mi lado… Día y noche, pobrecillo… En esa silla tan mala para la espalda…

—Ah, ¿ese joven? —Pues sí, toda la planta (y también Japón, y parte del extranjero) conoce a _Tsuruga Ren, el novio de Mogami-san._

—Ajá, ese mismo.

—Eso ya es más extraño —comenta el doctor—. Una amnesia selectiva, focalizada en un solo individuo, es bastante extraño —se escucha el rasgueo de su pluma sobre el papel, tomando apresuradas notas—. ¿Seguro que él no está involucrado en el accidente?

—Uf, no sabría decirle, doctor —responde Kyoko—. No lo creo…

—En fin, veremos cómo evolucionan usted y sus recuerdos. Bien, creo que ya debo dejarlos pasar —El doctor coloca la tablilla con su ficha clínica a los pies de la cama—. Afuera, en el pasillo, tengo a un montón de gente muriéndose de ganas de verla —y luego sonríe de medio lado, y a Kyoko le parece más que nunca un niño grande travieso—. Me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito…


	10. Chapter 10

—Uno a uno, por favor —les exhorta el médico—. Y recuerden lo que les advertí… —Luego se voltea hacia Kyoko y le pregunta—. Mogami-san, ¿puede presentarme a estas personas?

Una cosa sencilla, una aparente cortesía, pero para el doctor era una prueba importante. Se trataba de saber hasta qué punto llegaba esa amnesia selectiva de su paciente, y si alcanzaba a alguno más de esa panda de salvajes desesperados.

—Sí, claro… —conviene Kyoko.

Pero quien entra la primera resulta ser Kanae, y claro… Pasa lo que tenía que pasar…

—¡MOKO-SAAAAN! —gritó Kyoko estirando los brazos todo lo que daban de sí.

—Mogami-san… —le interpeló el doctor con voz glacial. Kyoko tuvo que abrigarse con la sábana porque de pronto sintió frío—. Y usted, señorita —le dice a Kanae—, ¿qué le dije antes?

—Yo no tengo la culpa… —le responde con cierta indiferencia y un movimiento de melena—. Ella siempre hace lo mismo…

El doctor frunce el ceño, extrañado de la manifiesta efusividad de su paciente.

—¿Cada vez? —pregunta.

Kanae asiente, entre resignada y molesta. Más de lo segundo que de lo primero, pero en fin…

—Cada vez… —le confirma.

Luego entró María-chan, que pasó de puntillas delante del médico, mirándolo de reojo y conteniéndose lo que no está en los escritos para no pegar ella también otro alarido. Incluso con la cabeza vendada, su Onee-sama seguía viéndose hermosa… María sintió cómo la dulce mirada de Kyoko la acariciaba y le devolvió una sonrisa llena de afecto. Luego, (casi) olvidado el médico, aceleró sus últimos pasos para tomar la débil mano que su Onee-sama le tendía.

—María-chan, Takarada-san —fue diciendo Kyoko según iban entrando—, Yashiro-san, Sebastián-san, quiero decir, Ruto-san, Taisho, Okami-san, y… —El último en entrar fue Ren, que ya venía mentalmente resignado—, ¿cómo dijo que era su nombre?


	11. Chapter 11

—Ah, sí, sí… Tsuruga-san, m-mi no-novio… —dijo ella, trabándose en la palabra más importante y con un adorable rubor adornando las mejillas.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que todos en la habitación de Kyoko se paralizaron. Bien quietitos, como si los hubiera mirado la Gorgona petrificante de Perseo. Menos el doctor, por cierto. Él no. Él los observaba, y cuando más de uno fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, el doctor levantó el dedo índice (un gesto muy grosero en Japón) y entrecerró los ojos en una amenaza más que evidente.

—¿Qué les dije antes? —dijo entre dientes el doctor. Daba miedito, sí…

En fin, que las bocas se abrieron, los ojos parecían a punto de salirse de las cuencas, pero ninguno dijo ni pío.

Sin disgustos, les había dicho el doctor. Y eso incluye agobios y locuras varias…

Kyoko mira a unos y a otros, preguntándose que qué demonios habrá dicho mal… Y como si esa hubiera sido una señal para moverse, por fin se deciden a hablar, ignorando (solo un poquito) al médico.

—Pero muchacho… —dice el cosaco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Qué falta de confianza… —susurra decepcionado el hombre de gafas.

—¿Ren-sama? ¿Onee-sama? —pregunta la niña, mirándolos a ambos.

—Ya era hora… —añade el cosaco.

—Esta gente del espectáculo… —masculla el Taisho.

Y antes del que al Taisho se le ocurriera decir algo más, el diligente Sebastián tira 'discretamente' de él para sacarlo de la habitación.

Su señora (la del Taisho, _of course_ ), el señor de gafas y su jefe (el cosaco) fueron detrás a toda prisa.

Pues sí que eran gente rara…, afirma el doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Yashiro se llevó las manos a las mejillas, abrió (muy) mucho los ojos (de nuevo) y remedando cierto famosísimo cuadro de un pintor noruego, exclamó:

—¡Kyoko-chan está Rennésica!

El cosaco asiente un par de veces y se pasa los siguientes diez minutos intentando convencer al matrimonio de que es mejor para la salud de Kyoko-chan dejar que siga creyendo que tiene novio, que no 'disgustarla' (palabras del doctor, no suyas) revelándole que en verdad no lo tiene.

Que él (el novio) quisiera ser novio de pleno derecho, es asunto aparte que no será tratado aquí.

El caso es que Lory redobló sus esfuerzos persuasivos y persuasorios, y al final se alzó con la victoria.

—Pero como le hagan daño a la niña... —murmura el Taisho, dejando la frase en el aire, sin terminar.

—Mi marido les cortará en pedazos tan chiquititos que solo servirán como comida para peces —concluye su mujer por él, con sonrisa angelical.

—Hmm —ratificó su marido. Solo le faltó sacar los cuchillos… Pero en un hospital no se los dejarían tener, ¿verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

Lory y Yashiro tragaron saliva.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Mil gracias a_ _ **oxybry**_ _. Ella sabe por qué._


	13. Chapter 13

Dentro, en la habitación, Kyoko levanta con esfuerzo los brazos y se pasa las manos por los vendajes que aún tiene en la cabeza.

—Mi pelo… —susurra ella con la voz quebrada.

—Shhh… Crecerá… —le consuela María, acariciándola con afecto—. Solo es pelo, Onee-sama… Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

A su lado, Kanae está con los brazos cruzados, hirviendo de cólera a fuego lento, mordiéndose la lengua por no gritar. Es María, la niña, la más pequeña de todos los que están allí dentro, la que se atreve a preguntar lo que Kanae no puede.

—Onee-sama… —dice ella, con voz suave—. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, María-chan… —le responde—. Lo siento mucho…

Los ojos de Kyoko se llenan de lágrimas, reflejos de los de la niña. Ren, apoyado en silencio contra la pared, se cruza de brazos para impedirse correr a enjugar esas lágrimas. No debe. No delante de María-chan…

Pero María es como su Onee-sama, fuerte y valiente. Exhala un suspiro, hondo, profundo, se espanta luego las lágrimas a manotazos e inspira muy fuerte. Un suspiro entrecortado, el último, abandona sus labios antes de hablar.

—E-Está bien… —le dice, volviendo a tomar su mano—. No podría haber perdido a Ren-sama contra nadie más.

Kyoko cruza su mirada con la de su novio, y sin palabras, ella sabe que los dos harán lo posible por sanar el corazón herido de la pequeña.

—Sabía, bueno, al menos una parte de mí lo sabía —dijo la niña, en voz baja, más para sí misma que para los demás, con una mezcla de resignación e inevitabilidad—, que era solo cuestión de tiempo…

Y Kyoko no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo es que una niña lo sabía, y ella no.


	14. Chapter 14

—Eso. Eso mismo —se escucha la voz afilada de Kanae—. ¿Cuánto hace que son novios? —Ella se lleva las manos a los costados, los brazos estirados en apretados puños de amistad herida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le escondes ese secreto a tu supuesta mejor amiga?

Kyoko ladea la cabeza, sin entender qué sucede.

—¿Moko-san? —le pregunta.

—Tener una mejor amiga para esto —dice con estudiado desencanto y con una pizca de dolido desprecio.

Kyoko parpadea y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

—¡Moko-san! —exclama, o más bien, grita—. ¡Yo no me acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! —Sí, ahora son gritos de desconsuelo—. ¡Lo siento muchoooo!

Ren ya ha cruzado la habitación para esconder a Kyoko de la mirada funesta de Kanae, y él la obsequia con una idéntica de cosecha propia. Hacerle esto a Kyoko… Quién lo diría…

—Kotonami-san —le dice María, esta vez con severidad en la voz—, recuerde lo que dijo el doctor —María se interpone entre Kanae y Kyoko, como un escudo de ceño fruncido, como un pequeño ángel protector de su Onee-sama—. No le haga eso a Onee-sama, por favor. No la haga sufrir… Es injusto…

Kanae se detiene y parpadea, como despertando de un mal sueño. Se mira las manos, tensas y los nudillos blancos. Cierra los ojos e inhala un par de veces.

—Ella me lo cuenta todo… —le dice a la niña. Y ella puede notar la decepción (y un levísimo toque de tristeza) en su voz—. ¿Pero cómo? —Abre los ojos y clava su mirada en Tsuruga Ren—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Él exhala un suspiro, y entones le permite a Kyoko despegar el rostro de su pecho para mirar a su amiga.

—Muy poco —responde él—. Poquísimo, de hecho…

Y Kuon piensa que jamás ha resultado más cierta cualquiera de sus mentiras.

 _Poquísimo_. Solo el tiempo que lleva Kyoko consciente.

Ni un minuto más.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿¡Y mi trabajo!? —pregunta Kyoko de repente, dando un brinquito en la cama.

—Yashiro-san se ha encargado de ello… —le responde Ren, con calma—. Por cierto, Kotonami-san… —Kanae lo mira, aún con dolor en los ojos—, estoy seguro de que Yashiro-san podrá explicarle mejor cierto asunto…

Kanae entrecerró los ojos y frunció un tanto el ceño, pero asintió levemente. Apretó con firmeza, no exenta de salvaje dulzura, la mano de Kyoko y le dijo:

—Vuelvo en un momento… —Y salió de la habitación.

Kyoko suspiró, aún con los ojos brillantes por haber decepcionado a su mejor amiga, y le preguntó a Ren:

—¿Y su encargo? ¿Su representado no se molestará por gestionar mi agenda? —María y Ren parpadearon dos veces y se echaron una rápida mirada—. Quiero decir… Yashiro-san ya no es mi mánager, después de todo.

—Onee-sama —preguntó la niña—, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

—No, María-chan… ¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿De quién se supone que es mánager Yashiro-san? —Se dejó caer demasiado rápido sobre la almohada, lo que le valió un mareo como consecuencia—. Agh… Debería saberlo, ¿no es así?

—No pasa nada, Mogami-san… —le dijo con voz suave Ren, sentándose en la misma silla de siempre, su compañera de vigilia y desesperación—. Yashiro-san es mi mánager —los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron de par en par, nuevamente asustada por no recordar NADA que tenga relación con su novio—, y está más que encantado de ayudarte.

—P-pero ¿cómo es que lo recuerdo a él, ¡los recuerdo a todos!, y a mi novio no? —De nuevo, los ojos dorados se anegan en lágrimas—. ¿¡Por qué!?

Kyoko no sabe que lo ha olvidado porque la última vez que lo vio le rompió el corazón.

Y el de Ren se rompe con cada nuevo vacío de su memoria.


	16. Chapter 16

Ren envidia esa mano infantil que le brinda consuelo a la mujer que ama. Se muerde las ganas por abrazarla, por susurrar en su oído que todo irá bien, aunque sea mentira. Se muere de anhelo por acariciar su mejilla, por tocarla, pero no puede…

Espera un momento…

¿No puede?

¿Seguro que no?

Él _es_ su novio…

Sí, bueno, novio de mentiras, novio por confusión, novio por inercia… Llámalo como quieras…

Da igual.

Es su novio y sí que puede.

Eso.

Ajena al monólogo interno de Ren, Kyoko inspira con fuerza, muy rápido, con la intención de no dejar escapar esas lágrimas del olvido. No al menos delante de María-chan. Pero todo pensamiento desaparece de su mente cuando ve, como si fuera a cámara lenta, a su novio levantarse y cernirse sobre ella. Ella contiene el aliento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque ¡ella nunca ha tenido novio! Bueno, no se acuerda de tener novio, que es lo mismo… Ella es una chica japonesa tradicional y estas cosas, bueno, se reservan para la intimidad. ¡Iba a besarla! ¡Dioses, qué vergüenza!

Pero el beso de Ren, ese beso que misteriosamente Kyoko no rehuyó ni evitó, se sintió como una caricia en su frente, suave, leve como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero de una ternura tal, que provocó nuevas lágrimas.

Así que ahora Kyoko estaba llorando doble. Las lágrimas de antes y las de ahora.

Porque con ese beso inocente, Kyoko se sintió amada. _Verdaderamente_ amada.


	17. Chapter 17

Ren tenía los brazos estirados ofreciendo la caja de pañuelos a una y a otra. Sí, porque tan pronto como Kyoko empezó a llorar ríos de lágrimas, María no se quedó atrás. Así que las dos lloraban, abrazadas la una a la otra, y Ren las miraba, con los ojos llenos de afecto y un suspiro en el pecho.

—On-sam… —dijo María, enjugándose esas lágrimas por simpatía, y respirando entrecortadamente, aún más un sollozo su voz que palabras—. Túyaas trab-jado on Ren-sa-ma.

Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa amarga.

—Iba a decir "Me acordaría de eso", pero en fin… Ya sabemos que no —Exhaló un suspiro, arrugó el pañuelo en su mano, aún sin las fuerzas de antes, la cabeza hecha un lío con todas esas revelaciones y olvidos, girando en veloz torbellino. _Ella era amada…_

—Onee-sama —María miró a Ren de reojo. Él no apartaba la mirada de Kyoko. La niña suspiró—. Vamos a ver… ¿Hongo Mio? ¿Natsu?

—Sí, María-chan, papeles míos… —dice Kyoko—. ¿Qué sucede?

Pero María no dice nada. Baja los ojos, llenitos de tristeza, y se muerde el labio.

—Yo te enseñé el paso de Natsu —responde Ren, haciendo que Kyoko se vuelva a mirarlo—, y yo… Yo era Katsuki…

A Kyoko no se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo porque la llevaba pegada al resto del cuerpo. Y Ren, bueno, Ren ya estaba (más o menos) preparado para una respuesta así…

—¿¡Qué!? No-no-no… Ese era… —Kyoko hacía esfuerzos (cuando por fin pudo cerrar la boca), el ceño fruncido en intensa concentración, tratando de recordar—. Agh, Katsuki era… Cielos, no lo sé… —exclama, dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo—. ¿Eras tú? —Ren asiente—. Recuerdo los almuerzos, los descansos, ¡Karuizawa incluso!, pero no logro verte del todo en ellos…

—¿Del todo? —preguntó él, sintiendo aletear en su pecho la esperanza.

—Ajá… —Kyoko se lleva las manos al pecho, sobre el corazón—. Es como una incierta certeza. ¡Como una sombra! —exclama ella. Él levanta una ceja, intrigado—. Sí, es como si mi corazón lo supiera, pero en cuanto quiere convertirlo en palabras, o ponerle rostro a Katsuki, la sombra simplemente se desvanece…

—¿Recuerdas la caravana? —preguntó él—. En Karuizawa…

Kyoko le lanzó una rápida mirada a María-chan y al instante se ruborizó.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ruborizaba. O quizás sí.

Definitivamente sí.

Para Ren fue un rayo de esperanza…


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Recuerdas a Setsu? —preguntó Ren, dejándose llevar por la reciente esperanza de que al menos una parte de él hubiera sobrevivido en su memoria.

El latigazo cervical de Kyoko no era nada bueno en su actual condición médica. La muchacha tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y así debería haber seguido, porque cuando los abrió, él estaba cerca, muuuy cerca…

—Setsu… —le susurró él, con esa voz áspera y honda de Cain. Y Kyoko sintió la caricia de su aliento sobre la piel. Ella renovó el rubor escandaloso y le puso las manos en las orejas a la pobre María-chan, protegiendo (en su opinión) sus inocentes oídos.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —preguntó ella, sin terminar lo que fuera a decir. Y luego, el destello de comprensión en sus ojos—. ¿Tú…?

—Cain… —volvió a susurrar él, esta vez más cerca, justo sobre sus labios.

Kyoko jadeó en voz alta. María se removía bajo sus manos, inquieta, pero Kyoko no la soltaba.

—N-No… —balbuceó ella.

—Sí —respondió él, apartándose y sentándose en la maldita silla. Cruzó las piernas, apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y la mano en la mejilla, y clavó en ella su mirada, encontrando (muy) divertido (aunque sumamente perturbador) los extraños senderos y desvíos de la memoria de Kyoko.

—¿Tú? —susurró ella, para que María no pudiera escucharlos.

—Sí —respondió él, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que Kyoko se estremeciera sin saber por qué.

—¿Y yo te…? —preguntó ella, casi sin voz—. ¿Yo te…?

Y el muy desvergonzado se lleva dos dedos al cuello, justo donde ella… Donde ella le había hecho un… ¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué los dioses no tendrán piedad y acaban con su bochornosa miseria?

—Sí, tú… —respondió él. Y Kyoko casi creyó sentir la miel y el terciopelo de su voz.

Y nuevos sonrojos, a cada cual menos discreto, se superpusieron a los anteriores…


	19. Chapter 19

A Kyoko la salvan de entrar en combustión espontánea el regreso de Okami-san y su marido. Poco a poco, la habitación vuelve a llenarse de gente, y mientras todos hablan (excepción hecha del Taisho), Kyoko piensa en su novio. Piensa en cómo de perra es la vida para que le arrebate precisamente aquello que siempre anheló. Emoción esta negada primero por su propia madre (quien más debió quererla), y luego por el Shoracha (mal rayo le parta).

Tiene un novio. Que sí, que sí, ¡tiene novio! Y qué novio, por los dioses… ¡Y la ama! ¡Eso, eso mismo es lo más increíble! A ella, a la que nunca quisieron… No preguntes cómo lo sabe, pero Kyoko lo sabe… Lo sabe con esa certeza de los desmemoriados, esa que se siente en el corazón… Lo ve en sus ojos, lo siente en su voz… Sus ojos llenos de cansancio y sombras azules, que ahora destellan con agridulce alegría, solo por ella.

Porque habrá perdido un mes entero, pero ha ganado un novio y una visión mejorada y libre de prejuicios para aquella palabra maldita que le ganó el honor de inaugurar la sección Love Me…


	20. Chapter 20

Yashiro consigue arrancar a Ren de junto a la cama de Kyoko, y se lo lleva a rincón de la habitación.

—Ren… —le dice Yashiro.

—¿Hmm? —responde él, sin hacerle realmente mucho caso, sus ojos aún pendientes de Kyoko.

—¿Volverás por fin al trabajo? —pregunta Yashiro.

—No puedo dejarla —dice él, en voz baja—. No ahora que está despierta…

—Vamos, Ren… —protesta su mánager—. Sabes cómo es ella. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

—Casi la pierdo…

—A ver, Ren —le dice entonces Yashiro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz y tratando de evitar una migraña—, en todos los medios se especula sobre tu relación con Kyoko, algo lógico, puesto que has dejado en pausa tu carrera por estar a su lado —exhala un suspiro, cansado—. LME no se ha pronunciado al respecto, así que esta sería una buena oportunidad para confirmarlos.

—Sabes que es un malentendido… —argumentó Ren, vaciando el pecho lentamente—. Una mentira más…

—Una mentira de la que estás sacando provecho, chico… —le espetó. Ren se lo quedó mirando, y casi le pareció ver al Jefe hablando por su boca—. ¿O te crees que no he visto lo ruborizada que está?

—Yo solo… —trató de explicarse él, pero Yashiro le interrumpió.

—Da igual, nadie podría culparte… —le dijo, haciendo un gesto despreocupado en el aire—. Vamos a ver, Ren, cómo te lo explico… —reflexionó, pasándose la mano por la barbilla—. No es una mentira. No del todo, al menos… —Lo miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas—. ¿Es una mentira que no te hayas apartado de su lado? ¿Que casi te mueres de la angustia? —Y aquí bajó la voz—. ¿Que la quieres más que a nada? ¿Más que a tu profesión? —Y dando por terminado su razonamiento, mueve la mano como quien espanta una mosca—. Detalles, Ren, detalles.

Ren deja salir otra exhalación, un suspiro hondo.

—No quiero declaraciones…

—De acuerdo, sin declaraciones —concede Yashiro, transigiendo en ese punto—. Bien, hasta ahora han sido muy comprensivos, pero tienes trabajo que hacer... —insiste él—. Tienes que volver al mundo ahí fuera.

—Todavía no…

Yashiro resopló y alzó las manos al cielo, dejándolas caer luego sin fuerzas, vencido por su obstinación enamorada.

Pero Kyoko tenía sus propias ideas al respecto…


	21. Chapter 21

Poco a poco, la habitación se vacía, pero queda llena del eco de las risas y de los buenos deseos.

Y de Ren… Porque él sigue ahí.

Kyoko tiene los ojos cerrados, agotada por las emociones del día, por las revelaciones y descubrimientos, sobre sí misma y sobre ese novio al que _siente_ pero que no recuerda.

—¿N-no tendrás la intención de dormir aquí? —pregunta ella, cuando abre los ojos, y lo ve sentándose de nuevo en la silla junto a la cama y estirando una mantita, preparándose para pasar la noche.

—Llevo un mes haciéndolo… —responde él con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—Sí, pero… —dijo ella, sin terminar la frase, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Pero? —preguntó él, forzándose a mirar sus ojos y no su boca.

—No es que te esté echando —se apresuró a explicar ella—, de verdad que no. Es que esa silla es malísima para tu espalda. Necesitas una noche de buen sueño en una cama de verdad… —explicó Kyoko, preocupada. ¡Por él! Ren quiso besarla ahí mismo—. Y además…

—Además, ¿qué? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja, curioso.

—Ahora estoy despierta —respondió ella, tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y? —preguntó de nuevo. A veces era muy difícil seguir el proceso de pensamiento de Kyoko, incluso para él.

—Se vería raro… —explicó ella, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio.

Él contuvo un jadeo, y fingió ocupar su atención en localizar motitas inexistentes en su manta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó cuando sintió que su voz ya no le traicionaría.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder y cobrar valor. No podía creer que tuviera que decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Dormirconminovioenlamismahabitación! —dijo de carrerilla, sin respirar.

Él parpadeó dos veces, desconcertado, hasta que por fin descifró el significado de tan aturrullada y atropellada frase. Y entonces, se rió. Soltó una carcajada, alta, vibrante y alegre. Kyoko sintió su pecho agitarse con el sonido de su risa.

—Créeme, Kyoko —le respondió él, con los ojos llenos de diversión y una chispa de algo que la hizo estremecer de desconocida anticipación—, eso no sería raro en absoluto…

Y ella, por no perder las costumbres, alcanzó nuevos e interesantes tonos de ruboroso rojo.


	22. Chapter 22

No, claro que no era raro… Si _su novio_ era el actor que interpretaba a Cain, ella ya había dormido con él. Y no solo dormir en la misma habitación, sino en la misma cama. Bueno, había dormido Cain, porque Setsu no pegó ojo en toda la noche… Fíjate tú, que eso sí que lo recordaba…

Pero aparte de eso, ¿habrían dormido juntos en más ocasiones? Ella y él, si eran novios, ¿quizás habrían ido más allá? ¿Habrían…?

¡Nooooo!

Los pensamientos de Kyoko corrieron salvajes y sin control, mientras una parte de ella se negaba a creer que hubiera habido más de algún —ejem— beso… Pero otra parte, traidora y pervertida, le daba alas a su imaginación…

Para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, ella sacude la cabeza, lo cual definitivamente es mala cosa si estás recién salida de un coma y operada de la cabeza… Cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos al cráneo, ahogando un quejido de dolor.

Ella sintió a Ren levantarse al instante, y acunar sus mejillas buscando la fuente del daño.

—Llamo a la enfermera —le dijo.

—No, no —le pidió ella—. Estoy bien…

—¿Seguro? —preguntó él, no creyéndoselo para nada.

—Sí, sí… Es solo un mareo —le dijo ella—. Ya pasó…

Cuando abrió los ojos, él estaba cerca, como la otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, no había más que preocupación en su semblante. Y eso solo acentuaba el cansancio en su rostro.

Ella exhala un suspiro. Este hombre no puede seguir así…

—Esto… —musita, aparentando más confianza de la que realmente tiene—, tú trabajas, ¿verdad?


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta él, pillado totalmente desprevenido por el súbito cambio de tema.

Ella juguetea con sus dedos, repentinamente cohibida, pero queriendo creer que, como _su_ _novia_ , tiene derecho a hacerle ciertos reclamos.

—Yo supongo… —Ella suspira, buscando las palabras—. Yo supongo que por estar a mi lado, has dejado toda tu vida en pausa. Y de esas sombras bajo tus ojos, se ve que no has estado durmiendo bien…

—Kyoko… —le dice él, con la voz baja, muy suave, pero ella le interrumpe.

—Tienes que cuidarte —demanda ella, también en el mismo tono suave, pero firme, dando palmaditas en el colchón, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Escrúpulo que no tuvo él, porque como si pareciera una señal, él tomó esa mano entre las suyas.

—Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado —le responde.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dice ella, sintiendo el rubor una vez más extenderse por su piel, pero sin hacer gesto alguno por retirar su mano. _Su mano estaba bien donde estaba ahora mismo, muchas gracias_ —. Pero tienes obligaciones, responsabilidades… —Ella suspira una vez más y añade—. Yashiro-san tiene que estar haciendo malabarismos para mantener tu carrera.

—¿Seguro que no es por no dormir juntos? —pregunta él, aún dudando.

—Sí, y no… —responde ella, tratando en vano de someter el rojo escandaloso de sus mejillas—. Quiero decir, te agradezco de corazón que cuides de mí, de veras que sí, pero también debes velar por tu salud y por tus intereses.

—Bueno, si es por eso —añade él, aún sin soltar su mano—, tú eres mi interés principal…

Y a Kyoko jamás le han parecido tan largas sus pestañas (bueno, tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo de conocerlas...), ni sus ojos tan…, tan…, tan...

—¡No me mires así! —exclama de repente, liberando su mano de entre las de Ren, y sintiéndose a punto de arder en llamas.

—No quiero irme… —agrega él, con una mirada que a Kyoko le recordó a la de un cachorrito abandonado.

 _De nivel tres._

 _¡Eh! ¿De dónde salió eso?_

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —protesta ella, cerrando los ojos y agitando las manos frente a su rostro, espantando esos ojitos—. ¡A dormir! ¡ ¡Y en tu cama! ¡Y mañana al trabajo! Seguro que tienes cosas qué hacer —Ren aguanta el chaparrón con la risa bailándole en los labios, porque cuando crees que la has perdido, es maravilloso volver a verla así…—. Tienes que ser responsable. Una producción no puede quedarse parada porque tú faltes. No sabía yo que mi novio era un cabezahueca…

 _Su novio…_

Ren reía cuando salió por la puerta, con el corazón henchido de gozo y alegría a pesar de la mentira.

—Hasta mañana…

Por supuesto que Yashiro tenía razón. Quién sino Kyoko, desmemoriada o no, para preocuparse así por él.


	24. Chapter 24

Kyoko siguió ingresada dos semanas más. Sus horas de visita se llenaron de la mirada dulce de su novio, de amigos, de risas… De gente que ella amaba y apreciaba, y, por algún milagro del que ella aún no está segura, ese sentimiento era mutuo… Hasta su madre, prácticamente arrastrada por Todou-san, le transmitió sus mejores deseos para una pronta recuperación. A Kyoko, hay que decirlo, el corazón le latía veloz al verla, porque aunque mala o funesta e incluso pésima, Saena seguía siendo su madre.

El día en que por fin salió del hospital, Ren estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa cegadora y deslumbrante (de la que estaba bastante segura de ser ella la causa), mientras el Taisho encabezaba la feliz comitiva de la silla de ruedas hasta la limusina de Lory, ya que obviamente solo en ese vehículo cabrían todos.

De vuelta al Darumaya (porque ella se negó a quedarse en cualquier otro sitio, y eso incluía la mansión Takarada o el apartamento de su novio), y cuando todos se han ido, con inestables pasitos de bebé sube las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Y allí, exhala un suspiro de alegría, rodeada de sus cosas, su futón, el olor familiar a comida del Taisho en el aire…

Y sus muñecos. Uno, dos, tres… —incontables—, de Tsuruga Ren. Sí, sí, de ese guapísimo novio suyo…

Incluso había uno desnudo, con algodón semejando espuma de baño que ocultaba sus partes pudendas porque ella —diría, pensaba, suponía, puede que lo recordara…— no se atrevió a mirar.

 _¡Ay, Dioses!_

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Gracias a Rashel Shiru. Ella sabe por qué ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

Así que la salita familiar se convirtió en la nueva vida de Kyoko… No la dejaban hacer nada, y aunque ella protestaba y se rebelaba contra la inactividad y la holgazanería, solo hacía falta que el Taisho le dirigiese una mirada de acero —igual que sus cuchillos— para que ella volviera a sentarse mano sobre mano y un gesto de decepción en el rostro. Odiaba sentirse una inútil…

—Todavía no, Kyoko-chan —le decía entonces la Okami con ternura en la voz y en los ojos.

Por la salita pasaban todos, y parecía que habían ajustado algún tipo de horario, porque las tardes de Kyoko siempre estaban acompañadas y las noches le pertenecían a Ren. Pero en las mañanas ella tenía que luchar contra el tedio. Se levantaba, se aseaba, bajaba despacito las escaleras y desayunaba con su familia del corazón. Luego Okami recogía los pedidos del mercado y el Taisho empezaba a preparar el almuerzo, mientras ella hacía la tabla de ejercicios de rehabilitación que le habían prescrito. Y después, Kyoko se quedaba mirando el techo de la salita, o miraba con nostalgia los libros del instituto (es lo que tiene un coma: pierdes el curso…), o apretaba con desgana el botón del mando a distancia, sin poder evitar el sonrojo, brutal y feroz, cuando sintonizaba algún programa en el que se hablaba de su relación con su novio…

La verdad, a ella todavía esto de tener novio, ella, la Número Uno de Love Me, le daba un poco de reparo… Pero a la vez, sabía, o mejor dicho, _sentía_ , que su corazón era de Ren. Quizás no pudiera recordarlo, es cierto, pero esa certeza estaba ahí, agitándole el corazón, como mariposas enamoradas, con el simple sonido de su voz o la caricia de una mirada.

Lo amaba, por supuesto.


	26. Chapter 26

Los muñecos la inquietaron, claro está… También había uno o dos de Sho-taaa-rooo, con marcas de alfilerazos —cortesía de la pequeña Takarada—, pero casi ni les prestó atención. No, al ver tanto muñeco de Ren (y en lo más variados atavíos y desatavíos), más bien le preocupaba el grado de obsesión enamorada para con su novio. ¿Habría sido ella una de esas idiotas babeantes? ¿Se habría anulado a sí misma una vez más por amor? ¿Habría sido la misma estúpida de siempre?

Sinceramente lo dudaba… No había más que mirarlo a los ojos para verlo. El idiota babeante —perdón por la expresión— definitivamente era él. ¿Es que siempre la había mirado así? Tan dulce e intensamente a la vez…

Bueno, al menos _ese_ muñeco taaan realista —bola de algodón incluida— le confirma que ella sí conoce íntimamente a su novio…

Al menos, hasta cierto punto…

Ah, pero —y he aquí su verdadero dilema— ¿cuán íntimamente?

Evidentemente, Kyoko se sentía una pervertida tan solo por atrever a preguntarse eso.


	27. Chapter 27

Y bueno, fue en una de estas largas conversaciones, sobre la vida, sobre sueños y esperanzas, sobre todo y nada, que Kyoko descubrió una cosa más que ignoraba (ejem, que no recordaba, eso).

—¡Eras mi senpai! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. Dioses, ¡ _eres_ mi senpai! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Ren, horrorizado por quedar confinado (de nuevo) al epíteto del senpai, negó vehementemente con las manos…

—Una vez lo fuimos, pero ya no más… —se apresuró a explicar él—. Somos colegas, en igualdad de condiciones.

—Pero ciertamente serías mi senpai —argumentó Kyoko.

—Solo tengo más veteranía y experiencia que tú.

Ella voltea los ojos y resopla un poquito.

—Eso precisamente es ser un senpai… —le dice, ladeando la cabeza.

—No soy tu senpai —repite él.

—Ajá, como tú digas… —dice ella, dándole la razón como se le da a los locos.

—Soy tu novio —protesta él.

Eso, sí, su novio… Y Ren se queda mirándola, preguntándose qué hay en ella que es distinto. Es como una confianza que antes no estaba ahí, y que parece brillar en torno a ella, atrayéndolo…

Y Ren, sin darse cuenta (bueno, sí), adelanta el torso hasta quedar frente a ella. Se demora un momento mirando sus labios y luego alza los ojos.

—Aunque si quieres, puedo ser tu senpai especial… —le dice con la voz enronquecida, sugerente y llena de promesas…

Ah, genial, ponte la soga al cuello tú mismo… Muere, pero muere feliz y contento por tu propia estupidez…

Los ojos de gacela de Kyoko se abren sorprendidos y en su boca se dibuja una exclamación que no llegó a pronunciar.

¿Ves? Ya estás muerto.

Pero para tu sorpresa, ella se acerca y roza tus labios…


	28. Chapter 28

Demasiado poco. Lo bueno siempre dura demasiado poco…

Los labios de Kyoko se separan de los suyos y él aún puede sentir su respiración, cálida e irresistible, sobre su piel.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta él, con los ojos entornados, y echa hacia atrás el torso, poniendo distancia entre ellos, porque lucha contra sí mismo por no devorarla entera—. Y no es que me queje, que te quede claro…

—Quería saber —responde ella, con las mejillas encendidas y en voz tan baja que Ren tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla— si podía recordar tus besos…

Y Ren, a punto de enloquecer, ¡porque ella le ha besado!, solo atina a preguntar:

—¿Y?

Ella niega con la cabeza, con el semblante transido de tristeza. Es que es triste, y frustrante, no poder recordar a la persona que amas…

Y Ren es un tonto, porque Ren no ha besado nunca a Kyoko. Ese fue Corn. Idiota, mira que eres tonto, hombre…

Él enjuga con ternura esa lágrima que escapa furtiva de sus párpados, y Kyoko constata, una vez más, la verdad en su caricia y en su mirada. Y ese algo oscuro, que la hace estremecer de anticipación y le hace querer... ¡No! ¡No pienses en eso, Kyoko!

Ella sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos perturbadores que cada vez la asaltan con más frecuencia. Solo después, cuando él ha retirado su mano, se da cuenta de que no se ha mareado, y sonríe suavemente.

—Aunque tu sabor... —añade ella, renovando el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Estoy segura de haberlo probado antes…

Ay, Ren, ¿qué estabas diciendo antes?


	29. Chapter 29

A solas en su habitación, Kyoko se quita el pañuelo y se contempla frente al espejo. Pasa la mano sobre la suave sombra creciente de su cabello, y que con el tiempo ocultará la cicatriz…

Luego se lleva los dedos a los labios, y toca allí donde estuvieron los de Ren. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a sentirlo, llenándose de él.

Ella lo había vuelto a besar… Él la había vuelto a besar… Se besaron hasta que escucharon el escándalo de algo cayendo al suelo en la cocina. Se separaron abruptamente, con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos turbios, y el corazón golpeando veloz en el pecho…

Kyoko se tiende en su futón, se arropa y cierra los ojos. Suspira… Se lleva la mano al corazón, dejando que su latir la acune buscando el sueño. Ella quiere recordar a Ren… No quiere que ninguno de sus besos quede en el olvido. Ni los de ahora, ni los de antes… Entonces Kyoko lo siente, algo que quiere salir, y que se agita entre las brumas de su memoria, abriéndose camino, rasgándolas en medio de relámpagos de luz…

Y luego, la sucesión rápida de imágenes, arrolladora. Ren durmiendo en su regazo, Ren comiendo su gelatina al vino, Ren abrazándola en el parque, Ren protegiéndola del Bastardo Número Dos, Ren mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos, ¿Emperador de la noche?, Ren/Cain bajo sus manos jurándole ser suyo, Ren caminando junto a ella como una modelo, Ren enseñándole a comportarse con propiedad, Ren reconviniéndola como su senpai, Ren burlándose de ella, Ren riéndose con ella, Ren ardiendo en fiebre, Ren/Cain con los ojos llenos de tormento, Ren consolándola cuando tiene el alma rota… Ren hablándole de su amor por otra…

Y en medio de todo, los ojos verdes de Corn…


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando el bombardeo de imágenes cesó, Kyoko jadeaba en voz alta, mareada pero feliz, porque ¡por fin! estaba recordando al hombre al que amaba. Y cada imagen se fue llenando de su contexto, desplegando para ella todo su significado, y Kyoko sonreía, dándoles la bienvenida, sintiéndolas llenar los cajones vacíos de su memoria, como si hubiera dejado una ventana abierta y la brisa de la tarde se colara en la habitación, rodeándola, acariciándola.

Pero el desconcierto también estaba ahí, y pronto borró toda su jubilosa alegría.

Él amaba a otra. ¡A otra!

Kyoko se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo fuerza contra su corazón, apretando fuerte, casi clavándose las uñas, como si de esa manera pudiera arrancar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Así duele un corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos?

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, que ella espanta, furiosa, con la otra mano. Y se rebela. Sí, se rebela contra todo. Porque no, no es posible… Él la ama a ella. ¡A ella! ¡Lo sabe! Sabe que él la ama. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en sus besos.

Sus besos, sus ojos, no pueden mentirle.

Pero a pesar de todo, siente el llanto de amor herido treparle por la garganta, robándole el aire y la ilusión. Kyoko se retuerce sobre su futón, negándose, resistiéndose a creérselo.

Tiene que estar equivocada. Sí, tiene que estarlo… Ren no se lo dijo a ella. Se lo dijo a Bo.

 _Se lo dijo a Bo._

 _Se lo dijo a Bo._

Y de nuevo una luz rasga sus tinieblas, y Kyoko juraría que puede oír fanfarrias y trompetas celestiales, cuando un nuevo pensamiento viene con la luz:

¿Y si era ella?

¿Y si siempre fue ella?

Como es lógico, Kyoko no pudo dormir más esa noche…


	31. Chapter 31

A la mañana siguiente, Ren la acompañó al médico. Kyoko le había llamado, emocionada, para decirle la buena noticia y Yashiro se apresuró a hacerle un hueco (de nuevo, más favores y más disculpas) para que pudieran ir juntos.

El corazón de Ren danza de alegría porque por fin es recordado. Pero su alegría se oscurece con el pánico, porque toda esta farsa que le ha traído la felicidad y el sabor de sus besos está a punto de explotarle en la cara.

—Pero doctor, no son todos mis recuerdos de Tsuruga-san —le explica ella al médico—. Solo es una parte… De cuando aún no éramos n-novios…

—Y eso es estupendo, Mogami-san —le respondió—. Es buena señal que hayan empezado a volver. Pero no debe presionarse… El resto de sus recuerdos volverán cuando sea su momento…

Ren se remueve inquieto en su silla, y Kyoko vio cómo su mandíbula se cuadraba y su semblante se revestía de esa máscara que hasta ayer se supone que ella no conocía, pero sin embargo, reconocía.

 _¿Qué está mal con Ren?_

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo… —añadió el doctor.

Y para Ren, un nuevo golpe. Para que nunca olvide que su bienintencionada mentira es solo eso. Una mentira…

 _¿Cómo puede volver el recuerdo de lo que nunca ha existido?_


	32. Chapter 32

El trayecto en el coche transcurre en silencio. Ren calla, perdido de nuevo en su lucha con las redes de mentiras y secretos con los que ha ido tejiendo su vida con Kyoko. Los siente enredándose a su alrededor, estrangulándolo, matando la dicha —felicidad— que un malentendido empezó.

Si quiere un futuro con Kyoko —y por los cielos, que sí que lo quiere—, debe empezar a decir la verdad. Su verdad.

Porque esto es una historia que les pertenece a los dos.

Es el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

Pero en su cabeza, ronda un sombrío pensamiento, como un buitre de alas negras que oscurece la luz del sol, socavando su determinación.

¿Y si la pierde? ¿Y si pierde a Kyoko?


	33. Chapter 33

Mientras, en el Darumaya, la Okami está recogiendo la ropa limpia. Entra en la habitación de Kyoko y la deja sobre el futón pulcramente doblado. Junto al futón, yace su labor de costura. No hace mucho que le dieron permiso a Kyoko para ejercitar las manos con actividades que ya hacía antes. Claro que no le iban a dejar un cuchillo para que practicara su katsuramuki, por supuesto, pero le habían dado el visto bueno para coser, siempre que no se esforzara demasiado.

Okami-san lo vio, asomando de su bolsa, y una vez más, le maravilló la capacidad de imitación de esta muchacha. ¿Cómo es que puede reflejar tales emociones en un muñeco de tela? ¿Cómo es que lo hace?

Ah, junto al muñeco, un nuevo Tsuruga Ren que parecía reflejar la luz, había otro. Una chica, sí. Una pequeña Kyoko, de naranjas cabellos y ojos de oro, tomados de la mano.

La viva imagen, cosida en tela, de la felicidad.


	34. Chapter 34

Están aparcados frente al Darumaya. Ninguno de los dos hace por moverse, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Kyoko, preocupada y suave, quiebra el silencio.

—Hum, Ren-san… —Él entonces la mira, y la ve retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo. Ella le habla sin mirarlo, porque todavía no ha encontrado el valor para afrontar sus ojos—. Después… —Ella vacila—. Después puedes hacerme picadillo y servirme en la cena —dice ella muy rápido, casi sin respirar—, pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa —Inspira para cobrar aliento—. Tengo que saberlo. Confío en ti y solo quiero la verdad, por favor… —y aquí por fin alza el rostro hacia él—. La chica de la que le hablaste al pollo, tu amor secreto, ¿era yo?

Ren ladea la cabeza y frunce involuntariamente el ceño en un gesto de incomprensión y de perplejidad.

—¿Pero cómo sabes tú…? —empieza a preguntar, hasta que la luz del entendimiento destella en sus ojos. Él entonces se lleva las manos al rostro y suspira. Y Kyoko piensa que quizás él está buscando la forma de no hacerle daño cuando le diga la verdad, y ella endereza la espalda, tratando de hacerse fuerte, hasta que él retira sus manos y ella ve sus ojos—. Sí, Kyoko, eras tú —le dice—. Siempre fuiste tú…

Y ella le cree. De corazón le cree.

Ren ve el aliento del alivio saliendo entrecortado de su pecho, y los hombros de Kyoko parecen relajarse, libres del peso de la incertidumbre que estaban sosteniendo.

—¿Te veo esta noche? —le pregunta él suavemente, mientras enjuga con sus dedos una lágrima furtiva.

Ella asiente, las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, y él se acerca para darle un beso de despedida.

Y Kyoko se estremece con la tristeza de sus labios sobre los suyos, por la ternura infinita con que Ren acuna sus mejillas, como si ella fuera algo delicado que temiera romper, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, sin querer saber por qué.

Porque ese beso sabe, efectivamente, a despedida.


	35. Chapter 35

Yashiro conoce a Ren. Al menos, todo lo que Ren permite que alguien lo conozca. Es una de las pocas personas que puede ver a través de su sonrisa de mentira, de su afable humor y de sus maneras corteses. Sabe también de la ironía brutal y del afilado sarcasmo que le ha visto de un tiempo para acá. Conoce sus negros ánimos y sus formas de evitar el mundo: escuchar música, estudiar un guión, atender el teléfono… Son momentos en los que Tsuruga Ren, el actor, oculta al muchacho de veintiún años que no sabe qué hacer con las cartas que le ha dado la vida… Yashiro sabe todo esto, porque lo ha visto demasiadas veces…

Pero hoy…

Hoy es la tristeza que ve en sus ojos lo que le desarma. Cruda, dolorosa, tan clara y manifiesta, como si ni siquiera él —alguien que lleva toda su vida actuando—, pudiera encubrirla y disfrazarla.

Y Yashiro se ve incapaz de ayudarlo, de asistirle en estas grises horas. Y tampoco se atreve a mencionar el nombre de Kyoko-chan —cosa que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia—, porque de algún modo sabe que esa tristeza infinita tiene que ver con ella.

Solo ella puede romperle así.


	36. Chapter 36

La noche, la temida noche, llega y Ren se detiene frente a la puerta. Duda aún si entrar, porque en el momento en que lo haga, no habrá vuelta atrás. No, no es que dude… Tiene miedo… Teme que Kyoko se enfurezca con él, teme que lo destierre de su vida…

La Okami lo acompaña a la salita de la familia, donde tantas horas ha pasado la convaleciente Kyoko y allí le aguarda ella, con una sonrisa trémula, que vacila en su rostro como la llama de una vela.

Él se sienta junto a ella, vacía lentamente el pecho y toma su mano. Enhebra los dedos con los suyos y se maravilla del pequeño gran milagro de poder hacerlo. Casi, casi la perdió aquel día… Y él sabe, con esa certeza de quien ha vivido en la oscuridad, que el mundo es un lugar mejor tan solo porque ella vive en él…

—¿Ren-san? —pregunta ella, su voz apenas un susurro… ¿No debería estar feliz porque sus recuerdos están volviendo? Pero Kyoko no puede quitarse de encima esta inquietud, esta desazón que se siente como una despedida, como una ruptura, un final…

—Verás, Kyoko… —dice él, tomando aire para cobrar valor—. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonroja adorablemente, de esa manera que hizo que cada uno de los muros que Hizuri Kuon levantó para protegerse del mundo se llenase de grietas.

Ren no se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Ni de que es la primera vez que se lo ha dicho a ella… Y tampoco se da cuenta de que es la primera vez en su vida que lo dice.

No, él solo ve los ojos dorados de Kyoko, memorizándolos, aprendiéndoselos, como si fuera esta la última vez que los ve. Y sin perder la tersura y la calidez de su mano en la suya, abre el corazón a la verdad y salta al vacío:

—Yo soy Corn.


	37. Chapter 37

—Yo soy Corn.

Kyoko se le queda mirando y ladea la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Cómo que Corn? —pregunta ella.

—Tu Corn… —responde él con suavidad.

En los ojos de Kyoko baila el horror, la ira, el dolor y la vergüenza en un turbulento remolino de emociones, y sus labios se aprietan en una fina línea. Hasta que, con un suspiro, agita la otra mano (la que no tiene Ren en la suya) y suelta una breve carcajada, seca y triste.

—Ah, es una broma tuya, Ren-san…

—Kyoko…

—No se parecen taaaanto… —continúa ella sin querer creer que pueda ser verdad.

Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?

—¿Y qué dices de las medidas antropométricas? Tú misma dijiste que son idénticas…

—Hum —musita ella, examinándolo con ojo crítico, y estira el brazo libre hacia el rostro de Ren, sacando cuartas y palmos, midiéndolo una vez más—, ¿coincidencia?

Pero entonces, él vuelve a suspirar, besa suavemente su mano y la deja libre, que se siente huérfana de su calor, para sacar un botito del bolsillo de su americana que pone sobre la mesa.

Y allí, en la salita del Darumaya, mientras el televisor emite imágenes mudas del noviazgo del año, Tsuruga Ren se lleva los dedos a los ojos. Primero uno, luego el otro, con Kyoko de testigo, los ojos castaños se descubren verdes.

Siempre fueron verdes.

Kyoko quiso gritar.


	38. Chapter 38

_Había llegado sin avisar, él seguramente dormía, y ella ya se iba a empezar a castigar por haber tenido el atrevimiento de despertarlo un domingo por la mañana. Pero entonces, Tsuruga Ren le abrió la puerta y ella vio sus somnolientos ojos verdes, sin disfrazar._

 _Su Corn, eran los ojos de Corn. Y tristemente, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar._

 _Su príncipe de las hadas no existía._

 _Corn nunca existió…_

 _Ella no vio su confusión ni la sorpresa. No vio siquiera el pánico en los verdes ojos._

 _Kyoko solo vio al hombre que había fingido ser su amigo, su senpai, vio el hombre al que amaba burlarse de ella, engañarla. Besarla… Besarla con mentiras. Con historias para niños… Tsuruga Ren era falso, un mentiroso, un hipócrita. No era el hombre que ella creía que era. Lo vio aprovechándose de su inocencia, de su ingenuidad, de su estupidez…_

 _Se había estado riendo de ella todo el tiempo._

 _Kyoko huyó, con el corazón roto, ignorando su voz llamándola._

 _Y luego el mundo se tornó negro._


	39. Chapter 39

Ella se queda mirando los dos discos castaños en su piscinita de suero fisiológico. Se sujeta el pecho, creyendo que así quizás pueda controlar el dolor y la cólera. Porque duele más el orgullo herido que su corazón roto, ¿verdad?

Duele, duele el alma entera. Y ella no quiere mirarlo, porque si lo mira, llorará. Y no quiere.

Nunca más derramará una lágrima frente a Corn…

—Vete, por favor, Tsuruga-san… —le dice ella, por fin, su voz colándose entre los dientes apretados.

Él acusa la vuelta al tratamiento formal. Kyoko le ha retirado el Ren-san y ha vuelto a ponerlo en su oscuro rinconcito del senpai. Ha vuelto a convertirlo en un extraño.

—Kyoko, yo… —trata de decirle él.

—¿¡Cómo!? —le interrumpe ella, alzando hacia él los ojos brillantes de enojo. No llorará—. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? ¿A mí?

—Kyoko, hay… Hay más que debes saber… —Ren traga saliva, y se aprieta las manos que solo quieren tocar su rostro—. Tú y yo… Nunca…

Ella siente el silencio llenarse de vergüenza. Ve las arrugas de remordimiento dibujarse en la frente de aquel que (aún) ama. Recuerda el beso triste, recuerda los silencios…

Y entonces lo entiende.

—¿Esto también es mentira? —pregunta ella, con los ojos llenos de pánico y vergüenza, moviendo la mano y abarcándolos a los dos.

Él asiente suavemente con la cabeza. Si Kyoko no estuviera tan enojada, hubiera visto la tristeza en los ojos verdes.

—Nunca fuimos novios… —dice ella, convirtiendo en palabras lo que Ren no ha tenido fuerzas para decir. La amargura que tiñe su voz le parte a Ren el alma—. Tú… Tú me has mentido… No has hecho más que mentirme… Mentirme y reírte de mí…

—Kyoko, nunca me he reído de ti. Yo nunca quise que —Ella alza una mano y él calla. De nuevo el silencio, esa clase de silencio que los separa, alejándola más y más de él. Pero Ren no puede hacer otra que aguardar su sentencia —porque así es como la siente—, y la deja ordenar sus pensamientos, rogando a cada dios que conoce por que Kyoko encuentre el perdón para él.

—¿Los demás lo saben? —pregunta ella con un hilo de voz.

Y le responde el mismo oneroso silencio.

—Ajá —dijo ella, mirándose las manos—. Como siempre, soy la misma idiota… —Suspiró, de nuevo tragándose las ganas de llorar—. Vete, por favor —Y con el último resto de orgullo, de su maltrecho y avergonzado orgullo, añadió—. No quiero verte.

—Kyoko… Yo…

—¡Ahora no! —gritó ella. Ren sintió toda su furia golpearle como si fuera algo físico—. ¡Vete!

Y él se fue, dejando una parte de sí mismo en aquella habitación.


	40. Chapter 40

_**NOTA:** A las amigas de México, un abrazo y mucho ánimo._

.

* * *

Es domingo por la mañana. Han pasado cuatro días desde que habló con Kyoko. Ren apenas duerme, y cuando lo hace, tan solo porque el agotamiento gana la batalla, sueños inquietos donde Kyoko lo destierra de su lado le roban el reposo.

Suena el timbre de la puerta, que reverbera estridente entre las paredes vacías de su apartamento, y lo arranca de ese duermevela intranquilo que solo le llegó con la madrugada.

Se levanta de la cama sin saber ni cómo, y descalzo, restregándose los ojos, va chocándose medio dormido con las paredes del pasillo. El timbre suena de nuevo, impaciente. Él apresura el paso y su primer pensamiento verdaderamente consciente es para Kyoko. Porque siempre es para Kyoko…

Fue su culpa que ella saliera huyendo de su apartamento aquel día. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado... Si no hubiera estado tan dormido…

Y ahora está pagando por todos sus errores a la vez. Debió haberle dicho a Kyoko quién era desde el primer día. Desde aquella vez en la escalera, sí. O al menos desde Karuizawa.

O si no, en Guam. ¡Demonios! Guam fue la oportunidad perfecta. Pero la dejó escapar…

Finalmente abre la puerta y a medio bostezo, abruptamente interrumpido, se pregunta si no estará soñando todavía.

Kyoko, frente a él, mirando sus ojos verdes.

Otra vez.


	41. Chapter 41

Ren se restregó los ojos de nuevo, los cerró y los volvió a abrir. Kyoko seguía ahí. No estaba soñando, no…

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que tú…? —más o menos pregunta, fallando en hilar una frase con sentido, una frase de las de verdad. Así que suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo y se estira el arrugado pijama con dos vigorosos manotazos, tratando de hacerse algo más presentable. Finalmente carraspea para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyoko?

—Me han dado el alta definitiva… —dice ella en voz baja, las manos a la espalda, como si fuera una niña pequeña pillada en falta. Él sonríe sin darse cuenta, porque esa es desde luego una maravillosa noticia. Sonríe, sí, hasta que se da cuenta de una cosa…

—¿No habrás venido en bicicleta? —pregunta él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Noooo —se apresura a responder ella—, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—En taxi, entonces.

—Demasiado caro —declara Kyoko, siempre preocupada por el despilfarro—. En autobús.

—¿Te reconocieron?—preguntó él, con una punzada de ansiedad—. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

—Por supuesto que no… —respondió ella, agitando la mano con despreocupación—. Nunca me reconocen. Soy demasiado ordinaria.

—Kyoko… —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Sí, Ren-san? —preguntó ella, alzando el rostro hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de… ¿Llenos de qué?

 _¡Espera! ¡Ren-san! ¡Le dijo Ren-san de nuevo!_

—No, no eres ordinaria, si algo eres, es extraordinaria…

Ella tuvo a bien ruborizarse y por un momento, feliz y brevísimo, Ren se permitió soñar despierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, aunque se apresuró a añadir—. Y no es que me queje, que quede claro…

Ella suspiró, vaciando el pecho lentamente.

—Hmm, ¿vamos a tener esta conversación en la puerta?

—Perdona —contestó, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara en su apartamento. Mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, él se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Aún no me creo que de verdad estés aquí…

—Bueno… —respondió ella, con un suspiro—, parece ser que Yashiro-san y Takarada-san le tienen cierto miedo a los cuchillos del Taisho…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Agradecimiento especial a mi querida_ _ **oxybry**_ _por 'prestarme' una de sus maravillosas frases de_ _ **Amor y semántica**_ _._


	42. Chapter 42

Ella le concedió cinco minutos para vestirse y adecentarse… Con cierta inquietud culpable, observó el estado del apartamento: un par de vasos abandonados y círculos secos en el antes impoluto cristal de la mesita, loza sin lavar y polvo de varios días… Cuatro, para ser exactos…

Ren la encuentra en la cocina, preparando dos tazas de té. No se ha puesto las lentes de contacto. Ya no hacen falta…

—Sigo enfadada contigo… —le dice ella, alzando la mirada hacia él—. Pero no puedo odiarte, no puedo.

—Kyoko, créeme, por favor —se apresura a explicar él—, yo nunca quise causarte ningún daño…

—Lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta —Ella suspira—. Tus secretos son solo tuyos, y te pertenecen, lo entiendo. Menos Corn… —dice ella, llevándose la mano al corazón—. Corn era mío, y una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse dolida y engañada… Casi igual que como hizo…

El nombre de Sho quedó flotando en el aire, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera pronunciado…

Ella sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose del mal recuerdo y él lo maldice de nuevo por haberla roto tanto…

—Cuando desperté, es cierto que no te recordaba… —le dice Kyoko—. Pero sí sabía cosas… Bueno, las sentía, mejor dicho… —se lleva de nuevo la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Oía tu voz… De alguna forma, estoy segura de que te oía —Kyoko suspira suavemente—. Donde quiera que estuviera, tu voz me alcanzaba… Y creo, quiero creer, que fue tu voz lo que me trajo de vuelta…

—Pensé que te perdía… —Ren da un paso hacia ella—. Fue horrible…

Ella lo ve estremecerse, los ojos llenos de ansiedad y, comprendiendo, asiente… Sí, tuvo que ser terrible para él…

—Desperté, volví a ti, y de alguna manera, sabía que te amaba y que tú me amabas.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó él, con el corazón a la carrera—. Perdona, pero no sé si se te he escuchado bien… ¿Tú me amas?

Ella asiente, con las mejillas encendidas, y los labios trémulos, perdido casi todo el valor a estas alturas.

—Y puedo sentir que tú me amas… En tus besos, en cómo me miras, y en esas sonrisas tuyas que son solo para mí. Lo sé…

—¿Pero? —pregunta él, sintiendo cómo le falla la voz.

—El amor no es el problema… —le dice. Y luego una carcajada, seca y breve, que le sabe amarga—. ¡Ja! Mírame, la chica número uno de Love Me diciendo esto…


	43. Chapter 43

—El amor puede ser la solución —La respuesta sale de sus labios antes siquiera de pensarla. Hay urgencia, apremio, en la voz de Ren, y él siente que el aire le falta en el pecho.

Kyoko ladea ligeramente la cabeza, y se lo queda mirando, examinándolo. Él se remueve inquieto bajo el peso de su mirada.

—Quizás… —le concede ella, y Ren siente el nudo de su pecho aflojarse un tanto—. Hoy, aún me sigo preguntando por qué… ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?

—Te veo a ti… —responde él, dando otro paso más hacia ella, reduciendo casi a la nada el espacio que los separa—. Veo a la niña, a la muchacha, a la mujer y a la anciana que un día serás. Te veo conmigo, envejeciendo juntos… —La voz de Ren la hace estremecer, la hacen soñar—. Te veo a mi lado a cada paso del camino, porque contigo soy más fuerte… Contigo, yo soy yo… —Él le toma de las manos con dulzura—. No el Tsuruga Ren que todos conocen, sino yo, mi verdadero yo… El niño que conociste y el hombre que quiero ser a tu lado… Solo contigo, Kyoko…

—Me mentiste —le dice ella. Y ya no hay reproche en su voz, sino el rumor de una herida, la sombra de un dolor. Y Ren siente que quizás, quizás…

—Sí —reconoce él, porque solo la verdad es lo que Kyoko merece. _Ahora_ lo sabe… Es una de esas lecciones que solo se aprenden con dolor—. Porque es lo que llevo haciendo siete largos años… Porque no sabía hacer otra cosa… Mentir y esconderme tras mis mentiras, me mantenía a salvo de mis recuerdos y de mis demonios. Hasta que llegaste tú…

—Pero siempre te alcanzan…

—Siempre te alcanzan… —repite él, como un eco amargo…

Y de nuevo, el silencio… El silencio que todo lo llena, menos ese pequeño espacio que los separa… Kyoko aprieta con suavidad las manos de Ren y él la mira.

—¿Hay más secretos? —pregunta ella.

—Sí… —responde él.

—Demasiados secretos… —declara ella, sabiendo ahora el peso, el terrible peso que debe haber cargado sobre sus hombros él solo. Secretos que pueden hundirlo, que pueden destrozarlo, enconándose como una herida ponzoñosa, envenenando su sangre y su alma si no se les da salida…

—Sí.

—Cuéntamelos —dice ella, soltándose de él. Se gira hacia la encimera, le pone una taza de té en la mano, y ella toma la otra. Y luego, para sorpresa de Ren, toma de nuevo su mano libre y tira suavemente de él hacia el salón—. Compártelos conmigo…

Y él lo hizo.


	44. Chapter 44

La luz de la luna se cuela por entre las cortinas del ventanal sobre las dos figuras dormidas en el salón. Duermen tal y como les alcanzó el sueño, en un domingo de verdades reveladas y corazones al descubierto. Ella reposa la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y su brazo le rodea a ella la cintura. Frente a ellos, en la mesa un par de platos, varias tazas de té vacías y el pañuelo con el que Kyoko se cubría su corto pelo. No volverá a usarlo.

Ella se agita con la brisa que mece las cortinas y sus párpados revolotean para espantar al sueño. Entre las brumas de la vigilia, Kyoko recuerda otro despertar, hace tiempo, tan distinto de este. Ella era otra, él era otro… Inspira, llenándose de él y una sonrisa traviesa estira sus labios.

—Nii-san, despierta… —le susurra, casi ronroneando como lo habría hecho Setsu. Él gruñe, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No me llames eso —protesta él, sin soltarla todavía.

—Pero prácticamente eres mi hermano en más de un sentido —le replica ella, con ese tono angelical e inocente que está destinado a no engañar a nadie.

—Sabes que no quiero ser tu hermano… —le dice, con la voz áspera de los recién despertados. Y Kyoko siente mil mariposas volarle por dentro al sonido de su voz.

—¿Mi senpai especial, entonces? —continúa ella, pulsando aún más la cuerda.

—Tampoco —respondió él acercándola más a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que aún sigue allí—. Nunca más.

—¿Y qué eres para mí, Hizuri Kuon? —preguntó ella.

Él abrió los ojos, esos verdes ojos, y movió la cabeza para buscar los de ella. Kyoko ahogó un suspiro porque jamás le habían parecido tan intensos, tan hermosos…

—TU-NO-VIO —recalca él, pronunciando cada sílaba—, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah-Ah. De novio, nada… —le contradice ella—. Jamás me lo has pedido. Nunca hemos tenido una c-ci-cita propiamente dicha —Aún hay cosas que a ella le cuesta decir… Sí, ella también es otra, la misma Kyoko, pero otra… Bajo su mano, siente la risa de él reverberándole en el pecho—. ¿No puede una chica querer que se lo pidan adecuadamente?

Entonces él se incorpora, pero sin soltarla —eso, nunca—, y con su mano todavía rodeando su cintura, ladea el rostro hasta que verde y dorado vuelven a mirarse.

—Mogami Kyoko, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi novia, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi vida entera?

Y ella, porque la emoción le puede, porque el llanto (un llanto de alegría para variar), se le escapa, entre lágrimas de afortunada dicha, asiente.

—Sí —le responde ella—. Quiero ser todo eso, y más.

Y a Kuon las palabras le fallan, porque jamás podrán expresar el vértigo de su corazón, y tan solo la besa. Y seca sus lágrimas con más besos, y pronto los besos de sal se tornan en besos de miel y futuro.

Se tornan verdad.

—Recuérdame… —suspiró ella sobre sus labios—. Recuérdame cómo empezó todo esto…

—Mientras dormías… —susurró él sobre su boca, antes de volver a besarla.

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Epílogo, almas inquietas, habrá epílogo…_

 _Mil gracias por caminar a mi lado en esta historia._


	45. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

La enfermera Higurashi era conocida por su espíritu generoso y desinteresado. Era el tipo de persona que se llevaba bien con toda clase de pacientes: con niños, a los que trataba como a sus propios nietos, con jóvenes y con ancianos. Incluso los pacientes díscolos y 'atravesados' acaban cayendo ante sus maneras francas y sinceras.

Pero eso no explicaba de ninguna de las maneras el precioso ramo de gerberas rosas que le acababan de traer. A ella, no a un paciente, ni a una de las enfermeras más jóvenes. A ella.

¿A ver si resulta que iba a tener un admirador secreto? ¿A su edad?

Fuera como fuera, a ella le encantaron. Tomó con mucho cuidado el jarrón de cristal en sus manos y entró en la salita de personal a presumírselo a sus compañeras.

La enfermera Higurashi todavía ignoraba que las gerberas rosas significan agradecimiento…

Casualidades de la vida, era un 'Gracias' en el más puro color Love Me…

Un poco más allá, mientras todas admiraban (y envidiaban) el hermoso ramo, el televisor anunciaba el compromiso de Tsuruga Ren y la joven Kyouko.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
